Джуширо Укитаке
| Изображение = Jushiro-Ukitake.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 21 декабря | Пол = мужской | Рост = 187 см | Вес = 72 кг | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ, семья Укитаке | Должность = Капитан 13 отряда | Команда = Тринадцатый отряд | Отряд = 13 | Партнёры = Рукия Кучики Сюнсуй Кьёраку | Бывшие партнёры = Кионе Котетсу и Сентаро Котсубаки Кайен Шиба | База = Штаб 13 отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = 5 неназванных братьев 2 неназванные сестры | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Согьё но Котовари | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 23 (Том 3) (флешбэк) Глава 116 (Том 14) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 9 (флешбэк) Серия 41 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | Японский голос = Хидео Ишикава | Английский голос = Лайам О'Браен Ким Страусс (Episode 40) | Испанский голос= Джерардо Рееро (Лам. Ам.) }} Джуширо Укитаке (浮竹 十四郎, Укитакэ Дзю:сиро:) — капитан тринадцатого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенант — Рукия Кучики. Внешность Укитаке — высокий синигами с карими(зелеными в манге) глазами и белыми волосами до талии .Он носит чёлку на правый бок. . Во время одного из приступов, когда он был еще ребенком, он поседел за три дня. Именно поэтому брови черные, какими когда-то были и волосы.Из-за болезни, он часто проводит свое время на Угендо, семейном поместье.. 110 лет назад он носил волосы в длинном конском хвосте. В настоящее время его волосы длинные и почти достигают его талии. Он носит чёлку на правый бок, но она падает на его зелёные глаза (карие в аниме). , цветной разворот Укитаке носит обычную одежду синигами и капитанское хаори с алой изнанкой. Также он носит узкий белый оби, он хранит в нём свой духовный меч. Характер Любимая еда Укитаке — охаги. В свое свободное время он кормит карпа в озере в саду Уденго или занимается бонсай, несмотря на полное отсутствие художественного таланта. Он также пишет серию романов, выпускаемых в Вестнике Сейрейтея, под названием "Согьё отказывается!" (Со:гё: но окотовари!), главный герой которого, Согьё, борется со злом и спасает невинных жителей. Любимая фраза Согьё — "Я отказываюсь от этого!" (そいつはお断りだ！, соицу ва окотовари да!), он очень популярен среди детей в Сейрейтее. Серия часто находится на перерыве, но, когда её публикуют, она всегда занимает место в тройке лидеров. Укитаке очень благородный, его все уважают. Он всегда относится с уважением к окружающим, даже к слабым и тем, кто ниже рангом. В результате, к нему может легко подойти любой житель Общества Душ и обратиться за советом или его поддержкой как капитана. У Укитаке высокий моральный кодекс, он никогда не позволит нанести вред своим подчиненным или тому, кто пытается их защитить. Он отказывается сдаваться, когда считает, что что-то несправедливо, и даже нарушит правила, чтобы сделать так, как надо. Он весьма проницателен, анализируя различные волнения в Обществе душ; у него есть способность правильно оценивать личность людей, как отмечает Ямамото, и он понимает, когда им одиноко. Укитаке замечает, что до того, как Рукия встретила Ичиго Куросаки и его друзей, она была очень одинокой и закрытой, но он замечает большие перемены, когда она тренируется с Орихиме. Укитаке может без видимых причин дарить людям странные и ненужные подарки, в частности Тоширо Хитсугае, поскольку их имена сходны по звучанию и у них одинаковый цвет волос. ; Цветастый Блич, часть 14 Укитаке давно служит в Готее 13, и он является одним из опытнейших бойцов в Обществе Душ. Он сохраняет высоту чести и честности в битве, так же, как и его лучший друг Сюнсуй Кьёраку. Он отказывается сражаться в присутствии ребёнка или же с ребёнком, если даже ребенок арранкар и только выглядит, как ребёнок. Он всегда сохраняет видимость уважения к сопернику и вежливость в боевых ситуациях. Он также очень милосердный, он не пытался убить Лилинетт, и даже потренировал её, несмотря на то, что она была врагом. История thumb|left|190px|Джуширо Укитаке в то время, когда он учился в Академии Джуширо — старший сын из малой аристократической семьи Укитаке. У него есть пять братьев и две сестры, о которых, по сути, заботится только он. Джуширо и Сюнсуй Кьёраку стали одними из первых выпускников Академии духовных искусств капитана Ямамото, а также первыми выпускниками, ставшими капитанами. Более того, капитан Ямамото лично тренировал его. Они с Кьёраку — старейшие капитаны Готея 13, за исключением, возможно, Ретсу Уноханы и самого Ямамото. Они держат это звание не менее двухсот лет. thumb|right|190px|Джуширо Укитаке 110 лет назад Примерно 111 лет назад Укитаке приходит в штаб первого отряда на собрание, вместе с капитаном Сюнсуем Кьёраку и лейтенантом Лизой Ядомару из восьмого отряда. Он спрашивает о местонахождении капитана двенадцатого отряда. Когда Сюнсуй и капитаны Лав Аикава и Шинджи Хирако начинают разговор о состоянии Готея 13, он напоминает Сюнсую о капитане Унохане, что она, как и они, занимает свой пост более сотни лет. Силы и способности [[Файл:UkitakeBD.jpg|thumb|190px|'Боевые данные Укитаке, по часовой стрелке.' Атака (100), Защита (90), Скорость (90), Кидо/Духовная сила (100), Интеллект (100), Физическая сила (40). Итого: 520/600. ]] Мастер владения мечом: Несмотря на свою нелюбовь к сражениям, Укитаке является одним из самых опасных фехтовальщиков Общества душ, о чем свидетельствует его умение постоять за себя против Ямамото. Необычная форма шикая и особые его способности заставляют Укитаке использовать нестандартный стиль боя, что только подтверждает его мастерство. Мастер кидо: Укитаке, как капитан, знает кидо выше среднего, что показано в сцене, где он помогал вновь запечатать Дзёкайсо.Bleach anime; Episode 107 Он участвует в открытии врат Сенкаймон. Так же Укитаке способен применять Кидо высокого уровня без произнесения заклинаний,Bleach anime; Episode 248и легко использует это в бою, так например он быстро применил Сэки против Лилинетт Джинджербэк. Мастер поступи: Джуширо, как капитан, мастерски владеет искусством быстрого шага. Он смог развить достаточную скорость, когда пытался набрать дистанцию между собой и Главнокомандующим Ямамото, во время погони в Обществе Душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 18-19 Гигантская духовная сила: Можно предположить, Что Укитаке, как один из сильнейших и старейших капитанов Готей 13, обладает огромной духовной силой. Он, наряду со своим лучшим другом Сюнсуем Кьёраку, имеет реацу, которую не превзошёл никто из их сверстников или предшественников.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 37 Укитаке не был подавлен духовным давлением Главнокомандующего Ямамото, в отличие от большинства побывавших в подобной ситуации.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 4 Высокая крепкость: Укитаке показал себя способным отстаивать свои убеждения в бою. После сильнейшей атаки Главнокомандующего Ямамото, чей Занпакто является самым мощным в Сейрейтее, с точки зрения разрушительной силы, Укитаке остался практически без ранений.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 Так же Джуширо без усилий отбил серо Лилинетт, хотя он признал, что сила ее серо был даже ниже уровня Гиллиан.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 12-13 Духовный меч : Занпакто Укитаке представляет из себя среднюю катану (возм. вакидзаси) с прямоугольной бронзовой гардой и темно красной рукоятью. *Шикай: Команда высвобождения шикая . После того как Укитаке произносит команду высвобождения, он берется за меч обеими руками. Меч медленно делится надвое, между рукоятями протягивается длинная красная лента, и на ней возникают пять серебряных прямоугольных амулетов, которые полностью материализуются пока падают. Лезвия мечей становятся тоньше, по сравнению с запечатанной формой Занпакто, а гарда теперь отстоит от лезвия на 15 см. Через 25 см от гарды, на внутренней стороне лезвия, под углом 45 градусов, сделана прорезь, из которой выходит дополнительный клинок, идущий вниз (к гарде) параллельно основному лезвию. Причем лезвие дополнительного клинка обращено вовнутрь, а не наружу, поэтому клинок смотрится очень искусственным и неудобным для боя, что еще больше подчеркивает мастерство Укитаке, как фехтовальщика, так как он сумел хорошо овладеть оружием столь необычной формы.Bleach manga; chapter 156, page 12 :Особые способности шикая: Согьё но Котовари левым мечом может поглощать энергию атаки противника и направлять её через соединяющую ленту, на которой пять амулетов усиливают и ускоряют атаку, после чего правый меч возвращает измененную энергию атаки, что, вместе, уменьшает шансы противника на уклонение от данной техники. Причем все эти действия происходят так быстро, что выглядят как собственная атака Согьё но Котовари.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 9-11 *'Банкай': Пока не был показан. Появление в других проектах In the Bleach games Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Ukitake's Zanpakutō attacks using water and electricity. It is seen making orbs of water and shooting out streams of water from those orbs. These orbs can be made into a certain formation and another skill is to make a puddle of water in the ground as a trap, called Minabuki, when the opponent steps upon the puddle, spears of water and thunder pierces through the enemy. It also creates crashing waves or tornadoes of water that either protect Ukitake from attacks or engulf a target. Another ability is to create a cube of water to imprison a target. In terms of lightning, it can shoot fast bolts at a target, create a powerful shockwave, or send a serge through the ground to a target. The lightning can also be used in combination with Ukitake's speed to surround him and perform a powerful tackling attack. In both Bleach DS games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Ukitake is able to perform a special move together with Shunsui Kyōraku, when they are in a team. The attack is called . It combines a powerful hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Интересные факты *Занпакто Укитаке и Занпакто Кьераку Сюнсуя имеют самые длинные команды высвобождения. В оригинале команда высвобождения Укитаке длиннее на 2 слова, однако при переводе манги на английский (и русский) язык, команда Джуширо была укорочена, а Сюнсуя удлиненна. *В последнем опросе Укитаке занял 19-ое место по популярности (в предыдущем он был 14-м), а его меч, Согьё но Котовари, 17-ое. *В первом опросе, еще до того как его имя и лицо были названы, Укитаке занял 70-е место по популярности, но в категории: "Синигами, который появлялся в воспоминаниях Рукии" *Женская ассоциация синигами выпустила коллекцию фотографий Укитаке, названную Sickbed ''(постель больного), сейчас эта коллекция распродана. ''Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *В манге у него зелёные глаза, а в аниме — карие. Цитаты * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Есть два типа сражений . Каждый раз когда мы сражаемся, мы вынуждены бороться за одно из двух. Борьба за жизнь или… борьба за честь! прямо сейчас… Он сражается за свою честь! За честь своей жены… его мужское достоинство... Что более важно… За его собственную значимость. Прими это упрямство...Позволь ему сражаться самому…"Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 13-15 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "To sink all the way to the level of allying with the Menos. What are you trying to do?"Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 14'' *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "Даже если вы идете разными путями, хорошо что у тебя есть друзья."''Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 4 * (To Lilynette Gingerbuck) "Я знаю это, но что неправильно - то неправиьно''! Для меня ты ребенок, и тем более девочка. Я не могу с тобой драться. Но если ты еще говорит о битве, то я отправлю тебя домой силой! Иди домой и поиграй в футбол или еще во что-то."''Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 13 События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация de:Jūshirō Ukitake en:Jūshirō Ukitake es:Jūshirō Ukitake pl:Jūshirō Ukitake Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Капитаны Категория:Тринадцатый отряд Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Владеющие банкаем